Snaketooth (ShC)
}} |affie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Snakekit |apprentice=Snakepaw |rogue=Snakepaw |warrior=Snaketooth |mother=Grassheart |father=Stonewing |sister=Flowerstem |brother=Whorlpelt |mentor=Tawnypelt |app=Sunbeam |livebooks = Thunder and Shadow, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Snaketooth is a honey-brown tabby she-cat. Snaketooth is a ShadowClan warrior that has served under Tigerstar's leadership in the lake territories. Snakekit was born to Stonewing and Grassheart with her littermates Flowerstem and Whorlpelt. She became an apprentice named Snakepaw under Tawnypelt. She later earned her warrior name of Snaketooth and mentored Sunbeam. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Thunder and Shadow :When Rowanstar asks ThunderClan for one of their medicine cats to come to ShadowClan, Leafpool accepts, and the Clan leader thanks her, noting that Grassheart's kits are due any day. He explains that although there are other former queens who could help, he would like a medicine cat close by as it is Grassheart's first litter. :Later, when Alderpaw comes to see Leafpool in ShadowClan, he talks with Violetkit, but Pinenose orders her foster daughter to come into the nursery, as she doesn't want her to get a cold and spread it to Grassheart's kits. :Snakekit is later seen for the first time snuggled together with her siblings, Flowerkit and Whorlkit, and they are noted to be a tangle of paws and tails beside Grassheart's belly. Violetkit, who watches them, is longful as she remembers that she and Twigkit used to sleep like that.Later that night, Needlepaw takes Violetkit to meet Darktail's group, and the kit tells the rogues that ShadowClan is okay, but she privately thinks of how lonely she is, and how she isn't allowed near Grassheart's kits in case of passing on an infection. :At a medicine cat half-moon Gathering, Leafpool explains to Alderpaw how things are in ShadowClan, and she mentions that the previous day she had to hunt for Grassheart. The tabby-and-white she-cat adds that the apprentices aren't bringing her enough food to keep her milk flowing, and that with Flowerkit, Whorlkit, and Snakekit growing fast, the queen needs all the prey she can eat. :Later, after another night where Needlepaw takes Violetkit to Darktail's rogues, they come back to camp but Tawnypelt demands where they were, and Needlepaw says that Violetkit gets bored in camp. Tawnypelt notes that she could help entertain Grassheart's kits, but Violetkit explains that Pinenose said they were too young for her to play with. The black she-kit thinks of how cute the kits are, but how Pinenose always has a reason for Violetkit to stay away from them. Tawnypelt snaps that she played with all her denamates as a kit, but Violetkit mews that she would play if she was allowed. Soon after, as Violetkit pads to the nursery and squeezes inside, she sees Grassheart's kits squirming and mewling in their nest while their mother dozes. Violetkit scowls at them and thinks that they would never know what it was like to lose a mother and a sister. :That afternoon, when Violetkit is woken by Needlepaw, the black she-cat notes to herself that she is tired after a morning spent playing with Grassheart's kits, and thinks that Tawnypelt must have kept her word and spoken to their mother. As soon as Violetkit had woken up that morning, the queen had asked her to take Snakekit, Whorlkit, and Flowerkit outside to play, and the black-and-white she-kit had enjoyed teaching them the rules of moss-ball as well as cat and mouse. However, although she had felt less alone while playing with them, the kits are now resting, snuggled in their nest beside their mother, and Violetkit has nothing to do. :A few days later, as Violetkit eats outside, Pinenose tells her to come inside due to a storm approaching, but the she-kit asks to finish her prey. Violetkit thinks that she hates being stuck in the nursery, especially when Grassheart's kits are asleep and she isn't allowed to make a noise. :Moons later, when Violetpaw, along with other ShadowClan cats, has joined Darktail's group, Rain mentions how they live on a tiny piece of land next to a giant territory, and Violetpaw worries that he is threatening her former Clan, including Grassheart's kits. That dawn, when she returns to ShadowClan, as she enters the camp she glances toward the nursery with the hopes of catching a glimpse of Whorlkit, Snakekit, and Flowerkit. The she-cat wonders if they might have become apprentices, but the nursery is silent. :A few days after, when Twigpaw comes to the ShadowClan camp's apprentices' den in the night to see Violetpaw, the latter is relieved that Whorlkit, Flowerkit, and Snakekit hadn't been made apprentices yet, and that she had the den to herself. Twigpaw is caught by ShadowClan and forced to stay in the camp, and the next day, a ShadowClan patrol goes to ThunderClan to explain that they need lungwort from WindClan. Tawnypelt, who is on the patrol, explains the critical conditions of Wasptail, Oakfur, Kinkfur, and Rowanstar, and she adds that now Yarrowleaf and Snakekit are sick. Squirrelflight is surprised to hear that a kit is also ill. :A few days later, Whorlkit and Flowerkit come to the apprentice's den where Twigpaw and Violetpaw are, and Whorlkit complains of their boredom, with Flowerkit sadly mewing that Grassheart spends all her time with Snakekit. Whorlkit tells Twigpaw that their sister is sick, and Flowerkit whimpers that she hopes Snakekit will get better in time for their naming ceremony. The cats leave the den to practice hunting moves outside, but Twigpaw and Violetpaw go to the medicine den to help out the sick cats instead. Grassheart is seen crouching by a small nest near the end of the den, gazing anxiously at a she-kit squirming on the damp bracken. Violetpaw greets her Clanmate and asks how Snakekit is, but the mother answers that she hasn't ever seen her kit that ill. The honey-colored kit moans, and Grassheart runs a soothing paw along her daughter's flank. That night as the two apprentices go to bed after a day of caring for the sick cats, Twigpaw is worried for them, and thinks of how Oakfur and Snakekit so sick. :The next day, after Twigpaw is taken back to ThunderClan, Violetpaw goes to the medicine den and inside finds Puddleshine leaning over Snakekit and gently dabbing green pulp around her jaws. :During a medicine cat gathering soon after, Puddleshine explains the conditions of his sick Clanmates, and he mentions that no cat has shown signs of improvement, with Snakekit being just fur and bones. :After ShadowClan receives the lungwort which heals Rowanstar, it is noted that the Clan leader had given Whorlpaw, Snakepaw, and Flowerpaw their apprentice names, and Grassheart had now returned to her warrior duties, leaving the nursery empty. It is noted that Snakepaw had quickly recovered from the sickness after getting the lungwort, and the tabby she-cat is now seen lying in a strip of sunshine beside the clearing while her siblings practice stalking in the long grass behind her. Darkest Night :During the Gathering, Snakepaw is seen quietly sitting beside her mentor. :At a later Gathering, Rowanstar rescinds his leadership and gives ShadowClan's territory to SkyClan. Most of his Clan doesn't look surprised, but Snakepaw and her littermates look shocked. When cats begin to bicker about Rowanstar's weak leadership, she backs away in fear. :ShadowClan moves into SkyClan's camp, and Snakepaw helps build new nests. Violetpaw returns from journeying and is surprised to see them there, not knowing that the two Clans have merged. Hawkwing asks what happened and every cat falls silent, except for Snakepaw, who keeps chattering. She says that she hopes Finpaw brings back a lot of ferns, since they're going to need a lot. The apprentice is about to continue, but notices that she's the only cat talking and awkwardly cuts off. River of Fire :During a storm, the apprentice's den is smashed by a falling tree. Her name is called by Leafstar, who orders all the apprentices to report to her during a storm. Each of the apprentices escape safely, and she tells them that they'll sleep with the warriors tonight. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Her apprentice, Sunpaw, is now a warrior. Shadowkpaw's treatment to save Bramblestar fails and his Clanmates are now afraid of him. Cats continue to enter the medicine den, reluctant to even look at him, and Snaketooth lets out a faint hiss and pointedly turns away. Later, a group of ThunderClan cats arrives at ShadowClan, happily announcing that Shadowpaw's treatment actually worked. Snaketooth mews that they are really lucky that StarClan has chosen one cat to receive their messages, and he's from ShadowClan. Shadowpaw is wryly amused with how quickly Snaketooth's opinion has changed, as he recalls she had hissed at him earlier. The Silent Thaw :Snaketooth and her patrol enter the camp, grief in her gaze, as they carry Antfur's body. Later, Shadowsight slips past her while heading to his father's den. When Shadowsight reveals the names of the codebreakers, Snaketooth believes he has betrayed ShadowClan and caused Dovewing to leave and atone. Snaketooth is in camp when Tree and Rootpaw arrive with news of Bramblestar's impostor and Squirrelflight asks for sanctuary. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Strikestone beckons to Snakepaw, and tells her that he's taking her hunting. Tigerheart, who heard the brown tabby, wonders if Strikestone is trying to distract her from Tawnypelt's injury. :She later goes on a patrol with Strikestone, Juniperclaw, Tigerheart, and her mother Grassheart. Tigerheart sees Strikestone and Snakepaw huddled together under a bramble bush. Tigerheart mentions that Tawnypelt went out and brought a drowned vole and four slugs, and Snakepaw shudders and suggests looking in the beechnut patch near the SkyClan border. Impressed, Tigerheart agrees to her plan, and Snakepaw looks down at her paws shyly. When the patrol reaches the patch, Grassheart miserably says that the prey had come and gone, and Snakepaw stating that they didn't get everything, tapping an unopened beechnut with her paw. Tigerheart orders the patrol to wait around the patch. :Plumwillow crosses the border to kill a rabbit, and Snakepaw is more observant with Strikestone and Tigerheart then Juniperclaw and Grassheart. Plumwillow argues that since she caught it, it was hers. Tigerheart decides to let Plumwillow have the prey, and Grassheart asks the deputy if he was even aware of the Warrior Code. Snakepaw agrees with her mother, and reminds Tigerheart that the prey belonged to where it was caught. Tigerheart remains firm with his decision, and Plumwillow keeps the rabbit. Snakepaw glances at Stikestone, and Strikestone simply shrugs, stating that his uncle was the deputy. Afterwards, Strikestone noses her back to the bramble bush. :When the patrol gets back to camp, and Juniperclaw tells Rowanstar of Tigerheart's actions, she and her sister, Flowerpaw, are chosen to go with the patrol to get it back, although she mainly sticks close to Strikestone throughout the whole ordeal. After Rowanstar and Leafstar decide that ShadowClan will get the next rabbit caught, Snakepaw and her sister follow Grassheart, Snowbird, Juniperclaw and Strikestone, leaving Tigerheart and Rowanstar alone. :During Tigerheart's dream, as SkyClan fights against the ShadowClan cats, he sees Whorlpaw wailing over Snakepaw's battered body, while Snakepaw's sister Flowerpaw faces off with Hawkwing. : Squirrelflight's Hope :She is now mentoring Sunpaw. Snaketooth is on a patrol with Snowbird and Cinnamontail when they come across Squirrelflight and her patrol asking to speak with Puddleshine about Larksong's sickness. Snaketooth grunts that Tigerstar was out hunting, but they agree to take them to Cloverfoot. She participates in the battle against the Sisters and fights against Flurry. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : She is now a warrior named Snaketooth. Trivia Interesting facts *Snaketooth is named after Snakefang, a member of BlogClan. *She and her littermates are the first cats Tigerstar made warriors. Mistakes *While appearing in Thunder and Shadow, Snaketooth is omitted from Shattered Sky. This is corrected in Tigerheart's Shadow and Darkest Night. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Grassheart: Father: :Stonewing: Sister: :Flowerstem: Brother: :Whorlpelt: Tree Quotes External links * * * Notes and references de:Schlangenzahn (SC)ru:Змеезубкаfi:Snaketooth (VK)fr:Snaketooth (SC)pl:Wężowy Ząb (KC) Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Mentors Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters